The Devil's Spawn
by Miss Rapper
Summary: A young family adopts a twelve year old girl from an orphanage but she may be more than a girl


Part 1

Emily Grier and Parker Grier was a married couple. They had a son named Jammie Grier and they wanted a daughter.

''How old should she be?'' Parker asked.

''How about twelve like Jammie? Emily suggested.

''That's a great idea, Jammie would love a sister his age.'' Parker said.

They sent the age to an orphanage and the next day they got pictures of twelve year old girls.

''How about this girl? Her name is Meg.'' Parker said.

''No.'' Emily said.

Emily picked up another picture and said, ''I think we should get her.''

''You mean Flower? Why do you want her?'' Parker asked.

''I don't know, it's just I have this feeling that she should be with us.'' Emily said.

''Okay let's go bring her home.'' Parker said.

* * *

Part 2

When they got to the orphanage Emily said, ''Hi. We're Parker and Emily Grier and we're here to take home Flower.''

''Okay, you can follow Sister Megan to her room.'' a nun said.

Sister Megan came over and asked, ''What can I do for you?''

''We want you to take us to Flower's room so we can take her home.'' Parker said.

Sister Megan frowned and said, ''Okay follow me.''

They went to Flower's room and when they got there she turned towards them.

''Hi.'' Flower said.

''Hi.'' Emily said.

''Are you going to take me home with you?'' Flower asked.

''Yeah we are and to let you know we have a son your age and his name is Jammie.'' Parker said.

''I can't wait to be with all of you.'' Flower said.

''We can't wait either.'' Emily said.

Flower packed her stuff and was about to leave when she turned towards Sister Megan and said, ''Goodbye Sister Megan I'm really going to miss you.''

* * *

Part 3

When they got home Jammie came up to them and asked, ''Who is she?''

''Jammie this is your new sister Flower and Flower this is your new brother Jammie.'' Emily said.

''It's nice to meet you Jammie and your parents told me you like basketball.'' Flower said.

''Yeah I do.'' Jammie said.

''Wanna go outside and play?'' Flower asked.

''Sure.'' Jammie said.

They went outside and played and after a fifth round Flower lost and Jammie won.

''You cheated.'' Flower said.

''No I didn't.'' Jammie said.

''Yes you did, you were too close to the hoop.'' Flower said.

''Let's do it again and see who wins.'' Jammie said.

''No!'' Flower yelled and suddenly Jammie's basketball burst in his hands.

Both of them ran in the house and Jammie said, ''Mom look what Flower did to my ball.''

''Oh my God what happened?'' Emily asked.

''Flower did something to my ball.'' Jammie said.

''No I didn't, I was just standing there and it suddenly popped I think he did it himself.'' Flower said.

''Jammie you're grounded for blaming something on Flower now go to your room.'' Emily said.

* * *

Part 4

Back at the orphanage...

''Sister Mya, can I talk to you?'' Sister Megan asked.

''Sure.'' Sister Mya said.

''It's about Flower.'' Sister Megan said.

''I told you we shouldn't talk about her.'' Sister Mya said.

''I told you we should've killed her when we had the chance.'' Sister Megan said.

''If we did we could have went to jail.'' Sister Mya said.

''But you know the evil she could bring and the harm she could cause that family.'' Sister Megan said.

''If they don't make her angry then they'll be alright.'' Sister Mya said.

''No matter what they do she will kill them anyway and I think we should tell them before they die.'' Sister Megan said.

''They wanted her now they got her and she's their problem not ours!'' Sister Mya yelled.

''You can do what you want but I'm gonna go tell them the truth.'' Sister Megan said and she ran out of the orphanage.

Flower was in her room and she had a vision of Sister Megan coming to her house and she said something that went into Sister Megan's mind which was: It's your time to die, crash the car or else something bad will come to you.

After that Sister Megan crashed her car in an ocean and Flower smiled at the vision.

Sister Megan's death was on t.v.

''Flower! Come here please!'' Parker called.

Flower came downstairs and asked, ''What is it?''

''Do you remember Sister Megan?'' Parker asked.

''Yeah.'' Flower said.

''I'm sorry to say this but she died.'' Emily said.

''Really? How?'' Flower asked.

''The reporter on the news said she crashed her car in the ocean.'' Emily said.

''Oh, that's so sad to hear. Well I'm gonna go for a walk.'' Flower said.

She walked out of the house and Emily said, ''I wonder why she didn't act sad.''

''Maybe she went to take a walk and cry it out.'' Parker said.

''Okay I guess.'' Emily said.

Flower was walking and a wild dog came up to her and asked, ''Are you here to protect me?''

The dog barked and Flower said, ''Good because I think it's gonna be time for Jammie to die as soon as he figures out who I am.''

The dog barked again and Flower said, ''Lucky for me Sister Megan died before she told the truth to my parents because if she did I would have had to kill my family before I found out their weaknesses.''

Flower took the dog for a walk and said, ''I'm hungry, I think I'm in the mood for a deer.''

They went to the woods and Flower spotted the deer and the deer spotted her.

It just stared at her and Flower's eyes then turned bloody red and the deer dies suddenly.

Flower walked over to the dead deer and her teeth grew sharp and she bit into the deer and the next thing you know the deer's blood and organs were all gone and the only thing that was left was it's skin.

When she was finished she said to the dog, ''Poor dog, but animals die sometimes and today wasn't his lucky day.''

The dog barked and Flower said, ''I'm not going to kill them right now but in a few months they're dead.''

The dog looked at her and she said, ''Let me give you a name.''

She thought about it and finally said, ''I'm gonna call you Evil.''

She knew the dog loved the name and Flower said, ''This is my tenth family I've been with because the others died suddenly.''

It was getting dark and Flower told Evil, ''We have to get home now, let's go.''

* * *

Part 5

When Flower got home Parker asked, ''Who's dog it that?''

''He's mine, I named him Evil.'' Flower said.

''Honey I'm sorry but we can't keep him.'' Parker said.

''And why not?'' Flower asked with a little bit of anger.

''Because we just can't.'' Parker said.

''Are you sure about that?'' Flower asked.

She looked at Parker and he started to cough up blood and his nose started to bleed.

He fell on the ground and Flower asked, ''Now can I keep him?''

Parker nodded his head and he stopped coughing up blood and his nose stopped bleeding.

''Okay thanks dad.'' Flower said.

Flower left out of the room and Emily came in and asked, ''Oh my God Parker, are you okay?''

She called 911 and they took him to the hospital.

After the doctor finished examining him Emily asked the doctor, ''Is he okay?''

''He's fine but do you know how this happened?'' the doctor asked.

''No, I came in the living room and I saw he was bleeding.'' Emily said.

''When I examined him I didn't see any cause as to why he bled.'' the doctor said.

''Can I go see him?'' Emily asked.

''Sure.' the doctor said.

When she walked in the room she saw Parker sitting up in the bed.

''What happened to you?'' Emily asked.

''I don't know.'' Parker said.

''Do you remember anything?'' Emily asked.

''No, the only thing I remember is coming here.'' Parker said.

''The doctor said he couldn't find anything that caused you to bleed.'' Emily said.

''Maybe it was heat.'' Parker said.

''Yeah maybe.'' Emily said.

''Where's Flower and Jammie?'' Parker asked.

''They're outside of the door.'' Emily said.

Emily came out of the room and said, ''Your father is going to be fine.''

''What happened to dad?'' Jammie asked.

''He had an accident but he will be fine.'' Emily said.

''Was dad's nose bleeding and was he spitting up blood?'' Flower asked.

''How did you know that?'' Emily asked.

''Because I was hiding when it happened.'' Flower said.

Emily looked by Flower and saw the dog.

''Why do you have a dog?'' Emily asked.

''Before dad was bleeding I asked him if I could keep it and he said yes, I named him Evil.'' Flower said.

''Okay but you have to take care of it.'' Emily said.

''I know.'' Flower said.

Emily went back in the room and Jammie asked Flower, ''Where were you before you ended up in an orphanage?''

''I was living with different families in different places.'' Flower asked.

''When is your birthday?'' Jammie asked.

''You don't need to know.'' Flower said.

''Are you bad luck or something?'' Jammie asked.

''Why?'' Flower wondered.

''Because ever since you got here bad things started happening.'' Jammie said.

''Everything that's happened was an accident.'' Flower said.

* * *

Part 6

The following day Jammie and Emily were getting ready for school and Parker told Jammie, ''Make sure you look out for your sister.''

''Why do I have to do it?'' Jammie asked.

''Because Flower's your sister.'' Parker said.

''Fine.'' Jammie said.

After breakfast they walked to school.

When they got to their first period class their teacher, Mr. Brown, introduced her.

''Everyone we have a new student in our class, her name is Flower Grier and she's Jammie's sister, everybody say hello.'' Mr. Brown said.

''Hello.'' the class said in unison.

''Hi, I'm glad to be here today.'' Flower said.

''You can sit over there by Sam.'' Mr. Brown said.

'''Okay Mr. Brown.'' Flower said.

Then after a few classes the class went outside for lunch.

''Hey loser.'' Sam said to Flower.

''Are you talking to me?'' Flower asked.

''Yeah now give me your lunch.'' Sam said.

''I don't think you want to make me angry.'' Flower said.

''Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?'' Sam questioned.

Suddenly a gigantic pack of crows gathered in the sky and they dove down right at Sam.

The crows crowded around Sam and when he screamed everybody turned around.

Teachers came from all over the place and scared the crows off.

''Sam are you okay?'' a teacher asked.

But he didn't say anything.

''Check his pulse.'' another teacher had suggested.

The teacher checked his pulse and said, ''He's dead.''

The teachers and students were shocked but Flower was secretly happy and Jammie saw her smile.

* * *

Part 7

When Jammie and Flower got home, Emily and Parker were waiting at the door.

''Are you two alright?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah mom, we're fine.'' Flower said.

''We heard what happened to Sam.'' Parker said.

''Mom I'm gonna go out.'' Jammie said.

''Out where?'' Emily asked.

''I just have to think about some things.'' Jammie said and he left.

He walked to the orphanage Flower was adopted from to ask Sister Mya some questions.

''What can I help you with child?'' Sister Mya asked.

''Are you Sister Mya?'' Jammie asked.

''Yes I am.'' Sister Mya said.

''I need to ask you something really important.'' Jammie said.

''Follow me to my office.'' Sister Mya said.

When they got to her office Sister Mya asked, ''What's your question?''

''What is wrong with Flower?'' Jammie asked.

''I don't understand.'' Sister Mya said.

''I mean who is she.'' Jammie said.

''It's best for us not to talk about that.'' Sister Mya said.

''Please Sister Mya, my dad had an accident and this boy from my school died today and I want to know if Flower's part of it, please.'' Jammie said.

Sister Mya was quiet for a few seconds and said, ''Flower may look like a normal but she is not.''

''I don't know what you mean.'' Jammie said.

''Flower is not a human, she is dressed as a human but she is really... the devil's spawn. Her real parents gave her up when she was a baby because people died around her and she almost killed her real parents.'' Sister Mya said.

''How did you know she was the devil's spawn?'' Jammie asked.

''When she was six she was talking to someone in the middle of the night and Sister Megan and I thought it was another child. We went to her room and when we opened the door we saw a tall figure with a deep voice, it had horns and sharp teeth and both of them saw us they had bright bloody red eyes. We confronted Flower about it and she admitted that the devil was her father and she told us that she knows everything about everyone and she can make people die anyway she wants.'' Sister Mya said.

''Why did you let her come with us if you knew she was evil?'' Jammie asked.

''Because we couldn't deal with her anymore.'' Sister Mya said.

''What are we suppose to do?!'' Jammie wanted to know.

''Don't let her know you know who she really is and to tell you the truth, Flower made Emily pick her by using her powers to get in her mind and persuade her to take her home.'' Sister Mya said.

''We have to kill her.'' Jammie said.

''You can't kill her.'' Sister Mya said.

''Why?'' Jammie wondered.

''Sister Megan and I wanted to kill her but she has people and animal that can protect her.'' Sister Mya said.

''Why did Sister Megan die?'' Jammie asked.

''Because she was going to tell your parents who Flower really is and her name isn't Flower.'' Sister Mya said.

''Then what is it?'' Jammie asked.

''It's Death because she brings death.'' Sister Mya said.

''How many people has she killed?'' Jammie asked.

''One thousand people.'' Sister Mya said.

''I have to go home.'' Jammie said.

''Remember, don't let her you know who she is.'' Sister Mya said.

''Okay.'' Jammie said and he left.

When he got home Flower was sitting outside on the steps.

''Hey Flower.'' Jammie said.

She was petting Evil and she said, ''I'm not an idiot Jammie.''

''I didn't say you were.'' Jammie said.

''You know what I mean. I know that you know Satan is my father.'' Flower said.

''I didn't know that.'' Jammie said.

''Yes you did and you talked to Sister Mya about me, I know this because I saw it in my vision and know Sister Mya is going to die.'' Flower said.

Her eyes turned red and she had a vision of Sister Mya sitting in her office and suddenly her skin caught on fire and the whole orphanage burned down.

Flower's eyes turned back to normal and Jammie asked, ''What did you do?''

''You should wait until the news comes on.'' Flower said.

An hour later, the whole family was sitting in the living room and a news broadcast came on.

A female news reporter said on the t.v., ''Breaking news, Sister Mya Finley has died today due to being burned and the orphanage she owned has burned down as well and all the children that stayed there has died as well, there are no survivors and authorities do not know how the fire started.''

''Mom, dad I need to talk to Flower about something.'' Jammie said.

''Okay we'll just go upstairs.'' Parker said.

When they left Jammie asked Flower, ''Why did you kill Sister Mya?''

''Because she knew too much and I had a feeling she was going to tell Emily and Parker.'' Flower said.

''That's it, I'm going to tell mom and dad the truth.'' Jammie said but before he moved he started to choke and he couldn't breathe.

He fell on the floor and Flower was in front of him.

She bent down, her eyes turned red, and her teeth got sharp.

Then she said in a deep, scary voice, ''if you tell them then you will die and I'm not afraid to do it.''

Jammie could breathe again and Flower looked normal.

He backed away from her and she said, ''Anything you need to know is that I can make you have nightmares that seem so real you might cry, I suggest you don't go to sleep tonight.''

She went upstairs and Jammie got up and said to himself, ''I have to get rid of her.''

* * *

Part 8

Jammie didn't want to go to sleep but he couldn't stay up and he fell asleep.

He was having a peaceful dream with his mom and dad sitting at the park feeding ducks when the sky turned red, the ducks fell dead, and the water turned to fire.

Jammie and his parents were shocked in his dream and then Flower rose out of the fire and she said, ''Time for you to die.''

Flower threw fire at them and Jammie didn't get hit but his parents were hit with the fire.

''Mom! Dad! No!.'' Jammie yelled and he watched them burn until they died.

''Your turn.'' Flower said and struck at him with her sharp teeth out.

''Don't kill me!'' Jammie yelled loudly while he was still aseep.

His parents came in his room and Parker woke him up.

Jammie woke up and Emily asked, ''Are you okay Jammie?''

''You guys are still alive.'' Jammie said.

''Why wouldn't we be alive?'' Parker asked.

''I had a nightmare.'' Jammie said.

''About what?'' Emily asked.

Flower walked in his room and said, ''I heard Jammie yelling, is he okay?''

''I'm fine you can go back to sleep.'' Jammie said.

''Are you sure?'' Parker asked.

''I'm sure?'' Parker asked.

''I'm sure.'' Jammie said.

They walked out and Flower said, ''I told you not to go to sleep.''

The next day after school Jammie bought his friends over, Michael, Emmit, and Gabe.

They went up to his room and he closed the door.

''I need to tell you guys something.'' Jammie said.

''What is it?'' Gabe asked.

''When I tell you, you have to believe me.'' Jammie said.

''Um okay.'' Emmit said.

Jammie took a deep breathe and said, ''Flower is the devil's spawn and she killed Sister Mya, Sister Megan, and all the kids that were in the orphanage.

''Wow, you must really hate your sister to make this up.'' Michael said.

''I didn't make this up.'' Jammie said.

''If you didn't make this up show us some proof.'' Emmit said.

''If I have to give you proof then that means we have to sneak in her room.'' Jammie said.

''Is she here?'' Gabe asked.

''No my parents took her to the mall.'' Jammie said.

''Fine let's do it.'' Michael said.

They went to Flower's room and when they got here Emmit asked, ''What are we looking for?''

''I don't know, something that proves she's not normal.'' Jammie said.

After looking for five minutes they kept looking until Michael said, ''I think I found something.''

''What?'' Jammie asked.

''A trunk in her closet covered up.'' Michael said.

''Open it.'' Gabe said.

Michael opened the trunk and in the inside were pictures of families dead and at the bottom was a portrait of Flower and the devil.

''You were right Jammie.'' Emmit said.

''We need to tell your parents.'' Gabe said.

''We can't because she said she'll kill them and me.'' Jammie said.

The telephone downstairs rang and Jamie went to answer it.

''Hello.'' Jammie said.

''Put me on speaker Jammie because I want to talk to your friends.'' Flower said.

He put her on speaker and she said to them, ''You messed with the wrong girl and lucky for you I'm not going to kill you but you better not tell anyone or all three of your families will die a painful death.''

When she hung up Gabe said, ''We need to get rid of her.''

''We can't kill her.'' Jammie said.

''And why not?'' Emmit asked.

''Because Sister Mya told me she has people and animals that can protect her.'' Jammie said.

''That's it she's going to get away with all the people she killed and we can't do anything.'' Michael said.

Emmit looked behind Jammie and asked, ''When did you get a dog?''

''Wait that's it.'' Jammie said.

''What's it?'' Gabe asked.

''That dog's name is Evil and he looks out for her and now I think that dog is her animal protector.'' Jammie said.

''We should get away from it before it kills us.'' Emmit said.

They ran and the dog chased after them.

They ran to Jammie's room and they all held the door closed but the dog was strange and started to break the door down.

After a while the dog gave up.

Jammie and his friends were tired and they didn't want to leave the room.

''We need to stop your sister.'' Michael said.

''How?'' Jammie asked.

''Maybe we can kill her.'' Michael said.

''You know we can't.'' Jammie said.

''If we kill that dog then we can kill her while she sleeps.'' Michael said.

''If we kill the dog then how can we tell my parents it died?'' Jammie asked.

''We can tell them he got hit by a car.'' Michael said.

''Let's do it.'' Jammie said.

* * *

Part 9

Evil was sleeping and the boys grabbed it.

They took it outside and Emmit ran it over with his bike.

''Put it in the street and when a car comes, your parents will say a car hit it.'' Michael said.

''Good idea Michael.'' Jammie said.

They put Evil in the street and when a car came, the car ran Evil over and the car kept driving.

Jammie's parents then pulled up tot he house.

Emily got out the car and asked, ''Why are you boys outside?''

''Evil got out of the house and we came outside to see where he was and he ran in the street when a car hit him.'' Jammie said.

Flower got out of the car and asked, ''What's going on?''

''Flower, you dog got hit by a car.'' Parker said.

She walked in the rode and saw him.

Then suddenly it started to rain and everyone got in the house.

''You guys killed my dog!'' Flower yelled.

''No we didn't.'' Jammie said.

''Yes you did and now you're gonna die!'' Flower yelled.

The lights went out and Parker asked, ''What's going on here?''

''Follow me and I'll show you.'' Jammie said.

All of them went to Flower's room and when they got there Emily asked, ''Where's Flower?''

''Don't worry about that, I need to show you guys something.'' Jammie said.

''What?'' Emily asked.

Jammie went in Flower's closet and got out the portrait of Flower with the devil.

''What is this?'' Parker asked.

''Sister Mya and Megan died because they wanted to tell you that Flower is the devil's spawn and her name isn't Flower, it's Death and that means she brings and cause death and she's not a human.'' Jammie said.

''Why didn't you tell us before?'' Parker asked.

''Because she threatened to kill us if I told.'' Jammie said.

The lights came back on and Flower was at the door.

''Know you know who I am, now it's time for you to die.'' Flower said.

''You can't do this.'' Gabe said.

''Oh yes I can.'' Flower said.

''I'm getting tired of this, she gonna die.'' Emmit said and he grabbed the lamp off of Flower's desk and he ran towards her.

Her eyes turned red and a force threw Emmit on the wall and he hurt his head.

''Flower don't hurt us.'' Jammie said.

''I'm sorry but I have to and I'm going to and I think you should see my true form.'' Flower said.

Flower's teeth got sharp, her skin turned red, her eyes turned bloody red again, she got taller, her hair turned to fire, and she grew a spiky tail.

''This is who I really am and you can call me Death now.'' she said in a deep, hard, demonic voice.

''We won't tell anyone about this, just don't kill us.'' Emily begged.

''You have to die and besides, it's in my blood to kill humans. When I was a baby I knew who I was and my father, Satan, would visit me every night when it was my birthday and he told me that I was gonna kill a lot people when I would get adopted and I knew he was right, after I finish killing you it's going to be the same way with another family.'' Death {a.k.a Flower} said.

''We loved you like you were our own child and we gave you everything.'' Parker said.

''Love doesn't matter to me.'' Death said.

''Then what does matter to you?'' Jammie asked.

''If you died!'' Death yelled and she struck at Emily, Parker, Jammie, Michael, Gabe, and Emmit.

They all dodged her and ran out of the room.

''Everyone run tot he door and we can leave!'' Jammie yelled.

They got to the door but it wouldn't open.

They tried the windows and other doors but they wouldn't open.

''She locked us in.'' Gabe said.

''What now?'' Emmit asked.

Jammie was thinking and he said, ''We need to try to kill her.''

''With what?'' Emily asked.

Jammie went in the kitchen and he bought out some knives.

''We are going to use these knives and try to kill her.'' Jammie said.

''But what if we can't do it and she kills us?'' Michael asked.

''Then we die together.'' Jammie said.

All of them grabbed a knife and were ready to fight.

Death appeared in the living room and said, ''You can't run from me.''

''We're not afraid of you Flower and tonight you will die.'' Jammie said.

Jammie ran and stabbed her but she didn't fall down, instead she grabbed and threw him.

''A knife can't kill me.'' Death said.

They all ran over to Jammie and Jammie had a quick dream of Sisters Mya and Megan.

''I need your help, we can't kill her.'' Jammie said to them.

''She is the devil's spawn Jammie which means she hates God.'' Sister Mya said.

''I don't get it.'' Jammie said.

''Use the Bible Jammie, use the Bible.'' Sister Megan said and they disappeared.

Jammie woke up and said, ''I know what to do.''

He got up and ran to a nightstand and pulled out the family Bible.

''Put that down!'' Death yelled.

''No way.'' Jammie said.

Jammie put the Bible on her skin and she fell down.

He got on top of her and said, ''Go underground and be with your dad.''

After saying that he stuck the Bible in her mouth and she turned to ashes.

The sky outside brightened and the air in the house wasn't heavy anymore.

''It's over, it's finally over.'' Jammie said.

They all hugged each other and after Flower died, the Grier family were happy again.

As for Death, she was underground with her father Satan and knew one day she would rise up again and kill the Grier family, especially Jammie.


End file.
